Fight
by JustValiant
Summary: Set Prince Caspian. The wardens never inturuppted the fight between Peter and the three boys. Peter realises how all of this was his fault, because he couldn't walk away.


I love Narnia and have decided to start writing Narnia fanfiction, because I love it so much, so I hope that you enjoy all of my fanfictions :)

This is set during Prince Caspian, going on as if the two wardens didn't break up the fight between the three boys, Edmund and Peter.

And also the ages in this fic come from a website I found which says during the Prince Caspian movie, Edmund was thirteen to fifthteen and that in book he was eleven, so I used his age form the movie.

* * *

><p>Edmund ran towards the swarm of people that had gathered to watch the unfolding fight. Only a moment ago Edmund had had someone run up to him to tell him that Peter was involved in this fight.<p>

When Edmund pushed through the first few lines of the fight shouting onlookers he could see Peter up against three others that seemed to be around his age.

For a moment he froze in place wondering as to wether he should dare to help Peter or not as recently they hadn't been getting on all that well and it had all started a few weeks ago when...

_Peter and Edmund were sat in their shared bedroom. Peter was busing studying and looked to be struggling with the maths work for a minute. Edmund had just been playing chess against himself and was bored sick of that. Although the raven haired boy was sure that Peter probably wouldn't play chess with him he still wanted to ask just in case his brother would give him one game._

_Edmund rose from the floor and headed over to Peter, his brother not seeming to notice his actions. Edmund hadn't said anything as he stood beside his brother who still hadn't noticed him, reading the maths text book from over the blonde's shoulder._

_Peter seemed to be getting frustrated, but Edmund didn't know why Peter seemed so annoyed with the work though as Edmund saw that it was actually very easy. Edmund was in the years below Peter, three years to be exact. Edmund was now fourteen and Peter was seventeen, so Edmund hadn't yet been tought any of this, however he understood it._

_"You have to multiply the value of V by the value of W and then devide that by that by the value of X." Edmund said breaking the silence that was in the room. Peter looked up at Edmund almost in anger._

_"What?" He asked, his tone laced with the same anger that his eyes were showing._

_"That's what you have to do for the work in that book Peter." Edmund replied, trying to keep calm wondering if this was the time to ask his brother what he really came to ask._

_"Look Ed, just go back to whatever it was you were doing, I have this sorted." Peter replied as he turned his attention away from Edmund who walked sadly back over to the floor and sat down by his chess set, his plain, non-gold, normal chess set._

_This was definatly the wrong time to ask Peter if he wanted to play chess with him. After all Peter had it sorted._

_Peter had everything sorted._

As he made his way down the stairs he placed a slightly heavy hand on the shoulder of Susan, pushing her slightly in to the railing that was next to her, thus causing her to look at him as he continued his decent down towards his blonde brothers current battle.

Lucy felt something lightly tap her shoulder and turned her head to the side to see her brother desending the stairs. Edmund despite his rush to help his brother, heard Lucy call out his name in a vague attempt to stop him from getting to Peter.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs he instantly tackled one of the boys that was heading towards Peter and the the his two friends, both of them landing hard on to the ground, with Edmund having to struggle in the fight to keep the unknown boy down and away from Peter.

Edmund could hear the continous screaming of fight from the people surrounding them in the background as the boy he was fighting to keep down managed to get up again. Edmund grabbed on to one of the boys that were attacking his brother by thier dark green jacket, forcing him to keep away from his brother and towards the wall on the opposite side.

Edmund was only able to hold one of these boys down, so how his brother could fight to or even three of them at the same time amazed him.

As Edmund was struggling against the boy that he was fighting to not be pushed in to the wall he could see, out of the corner of his eye, his brother being pushed down on to the hard, grey platform in front of him, the two boys continuing to push him down, before one gave him a kick in the ribs, peter shouting out in pain.

Edmund lost everything. His patience, his control, all of it and made a leap on to the boy that he was fighting, forcing him down with great power on to the ground, just like the other two had done to Peter moments ago.

Once they were both on the ground they continued the fight that they had started before. Edmund pushed the boy down furthur in to the platform if that was even possible, before quickly launching himself at one of the boys that was currently attacking his brother.

Edmund began a desperate struggle in an attempt to try and pull him off of his brother, however at the same time Edmund could feel the boy that he had previously been fighting trying to pull him away from helping his brother. Edmund struggled in a vain attempt to try and get out of the pairs grip and help his brohter again, although Peter didn't seem to be doing all that bad now that he was only up against one of the boys.

As Edmund's struggle continued Peter managed to tip the tables slightly, pushing the boy off of him before punching him in the nose sending him to the ground, turning all of his attention over to his brother.

Whenever Edmund managed to get one of the boys away from him, they would easily jump back up and grab a hold of Edmund again. Just as Peter was about to help his black haired brother the boy that he had just been fighting tackled him again, aiming to push him into the wall, turning his new fight with Peter into more of a wrestling match.

Peter took his attention off of his younger brother completely and put his whole focus on to finishing off this fight once and for all. He soon heard Susan and Lucy's voice's calling out his name in a tone of nerves over the still loud cheer of fight. Peter used all of his strength to push the boy off of him and into the wall, before turning his head to face Susan and Lucy only to see his sisters looking in a different direction.

Edmund's direction.

Peter followed the direction of his sisters eyes and suddenly realised why they seemed so worried.

Edmund was pale enough normally, but he was now becoming even more pale. His lip was bleeding profusely and showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. What made it worse was that one of the boy's had his hands wrapped around Edmund's neck choking the boy while the other seemed to be holding firmly around Edmund's chest and rib cage area, restricking his breathing even more.

It was now Peter's turn to lose control. This was his fight and yes his brother had jumped into help him, but when you messed with his younger brother it didn't end well for you and the white witch was proof of that.

Even though Peter and Edmund were currently stood on rocky ground this was still enough to aggratate Peter. Susan and Lucy knew nothing about the arguments that had gone on between the brothers and that was how Peter wanted to keep it.

Peter ran forward and started to try and forcefully, but carefully pull the two remaining boys off of his brother, but he wasn't having much luck especially with the other boy that he had been fighting previously getting his balance back and beginning to stumble over to them.

Peter could then see the other boy begin a charge towards them and using a lot of strength, the blonde managed to pull the bou attacking Edmund's ribs away from him and send him crashing into the other boy that was advancing on them. That left Peter with only one boy to get out of the way. Peter was beginning to feel sligtly sick at hearing his beloved younger brothers breathing coming in hard, heavy gasps.

As Edmund continued to struggle to get his breath out of his lungs, Peter couldn't help but wish that he could get the one remaining boy off of his brother. However even Peter knew that if he was to try and pull the boy back off of Edmund that he would choke his brother even more which meant that the only option that he had was to get the boys hands off of his brother neck without using too much force.

Peter felt that he was risking two much just by trying to help his brother, however he knew that if he didn't then Edmund would most likely pass out soon. But Peter hated to see his brother being oppressed like this just for trying to help him out a little.

It made Peter feel sick.

It was, of course seconds later, Edmund's sudden coughing fit that brought Peter back to the reality of what was happening and he quickly started trying to pry the boys hands off of his brother again. That wasn't working and most definatly wasn't going to start working any time soon.

So Peter changed stratergy.

Peter punched the boy in the nose, his hands instantly leaving Edmund's neck to fly to his face, setting Edmund free from his death grip and Peter watched as his brother fell to the ground, before punching the boy in the stomach and pushing him down on to the other two that had already decided to give up and now all three of them had as they walked away from the scene.

The people around them were still shouting out fight, as if wishing for the three boys to come back, but they had now learnt not to mess with Peter. Some of the boys in the crowd around the brothers were cheering as they were either Peter's friends, they knew him or just went to his school and were trying to get on his good side and some of the crowd were walking away upset that the fight was over.

After all Peter was well known at his school for his fighting ability and most boys knew that you shouldn't with his younger brother, even if Edmund was the cause of the fight as you would probably end up with a broken nose and a black eye (If you were really unluckly you would end up with two.)

Peter knelt down on the ground and pulled his still pale and coughing brother toward him, rubbing a gentle hand up and down his brother's back as people continued to leave making enough room for Susan and Lucy to fully see what was going on.

Edmund's breath was still uneven and Peter found that he could feel Edmund's heart beating against his chest as he held the younger, raven haired boy close.

"Calm down Edmund, your alright now, I've got you. Just breathe." Peter said still rubbing his brothers back as he coughed, spluttered and gasped for a moment.

"Pe..Peter I-"

"Shh Edmund," Peter spoke cutting his brothers sentence off quickly, "It's alright."

"Peter! Edmund!" Susan and Lucy's voices reached the boys ears as Peter saw the pair of girls make their way down the stairs towards them.

"Edmund thank you for helping me, but you do know that you didn't have to because I-"

"Had it sorted, yeah I know." Edmund replied.

And for a moment both boys laughed enjoying the short moment together, before Susan and Lucy flung their arms around the two, much like when Lucy had healed Edmund in Narnia before.

A smile graced all of their lips.

This fight was over. And another fight was beginning.

* * *

><p>I hope you all liked this and I am happy to write more to it if you wish, just PM me or leave me a review, please review and thanks for reading :)<p> 


End file.
